


Would you like some cake?

by marveltato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock goes shopping, With John YAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: Sherlock and John went out to buy some cake. How playful can fate be when maybe half of the people who are celebrating their birthday on the 6th of January is on the same store and at the same time as Sherlock?





	Would you like some cake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my experience because I share my birthdays with Sherlock and we're both sharing it to so many people.

He's with John and they're going to get some cake. It's his birthday and they're going to get some cake so they can celebrate it over dinner later.

 

However, the bakery is a bit full today. And there is an array of birthday cakes. Different cakes but they were definitely birthday cakes. John hasn't seen an array of birthday cakes like that. They were asked to be seated first since there is a shortage of manpower because of the cake things. They were seated near the counter where a hundred more cakes were on display. Sherlock was keeping himself occupied by observing the whole bakery chaos.

 

"Mama! I want that cake! It's pink and has flowers!" A young boy said to his mother who's way too busy with her phone.

"You want this one, young man?" The girl, who's probably the store owner, asked the young boy as she kneeled to be at his eye level.

"Yes! I want it for my birthday!'

"Is it your birthday today?"

"Yes!"

"All right. Ben! Pack this pink flower cake! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Timothy!" His mother said, "Oh, no. Please! We probably can't afford that. We're only buying him cupcakes."

"Oh, no. It's for free. It's also my birthday today so I'm giving off cakes."

 

A man was carrying a box, which is probably the cake, and gave it to the girl. She handed the cake to the mother who was crying. 

 

"Happy birthday, Timothy!"

"Thank you! You too, miss!"

"Thank you, dear. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! Bye, Tim!"

 

Sherlock was definitely not bored now. When another one came to the store, he is also celebrating his birthday.

 

"Lizzie! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday to you, too, Eddie!"

"I like this one."

"It's cute, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, Ben!"

"Happy birthday, Eddie boy!"

 

'Eddie' quickly claimed his cake and bid his goodbyes. Another birthday celebrant came in and was given another cake. This cycle continued until Sherlock eventually got bored from watching. Apparently, losing count after the 50th one is boring. There were celebrants who just came for small bites like cupcakes or slices. The others were quite ambitious, 3-tiers were famous but the biggest was an 8-tier. The others were just simple and settled for one layer and often small round cakes. The others would settle for fun cakes like those that are shaped in other things. Sherlock saw 

 

A woman walked into the store. She had a hard time choosing a cake. The girl reappeared again and offered to give her what she says a surprise cake. A tall box came in sight and she happily accepted the box.

 

"Of course, how could I forget another queen?"

"Oh, you flatter me, Miss Midford."

"Happy birthday, Miss Gray!"

"You too, dear!"

 

John was too busy in his device and tea. He will refill his tea every now and then. Apparently, he's on his 4th cup when the girl approached them. She was holding two separate boxes.

 

"Happy birthday Lizzie."

"Oh, thank you, John. Cong-. Oh, all right. Happy birthday Sherlock!" She bowed and left both cakes in their table.

 

"Let's go, Sherlock."

 

\----

 

They arrived at Baker Street. Sherlock felt happy. This is a definitely happy birthday. 

 

\----

 

He thought that that's it, they're just going to celebrate over dinner and a few more happy dialogues. When John opened the door, he didn't expect others there. Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Greg, Angelo, Mike, Mycroft, Mummy and Daddy, Craig and Toby, and of course, Irene. Just kidding, it was Lizzie from the bakery. Oh, how Sherlock's heart swelled. It swelled to the point he thought it would explode. He crumbled into tears.

 

"Oh, no. Sherlock, it's all right, dear." John embraced him as he cried. Mummy moved forward to hug Sherlock too. John let Sherlock transfer to his mum.

 

"Oh, dear. Happy birthday, darling." 

 

Everyone greeted him too and they gave Sherlock hugs too. Well, almost everyone. Mycroft was giving Sherlock a pat in the back when Mummy pulled them together. Someone tapped Sherlock and he looked behind him. John, with a cake in his hands. A ring box-shaped cake, with an actual open ring box in the middle of it. The ring box contains a very beautiful pair of rings. Simple yet elegant to look at.

 

"Happy birthday. Will you give me one more happy memory today?"

 

And Sherlock once more burst into tears. He tried to embrace John despite the cake between them. John put down the cake and grabbed the ring. John himself burst into tears too.

 

"Yes?"

"Yes."

 

\----

 

"And that's the story why that table is taken already."

"Goddamnit Lizzie, you should have just said that earlier, you don't have to be so dramatic."

"Very dramatic." 

"It's not like I'm not a drama queen for no reason. By the way, happy birthday to us!"

"Mm-hmm."

 

Her phone pinged and she receives a message from an unknown number.

 

'can you make me a cake for my engagement, miss midford? MH'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
